


Kings Court At Granite Falls

by SapphiresHaze



Category: Topp Dogg (Band), Xeno-T (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Crack, F/M, M/M, Sports, kpop
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 08:47:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14398509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphiresHaze/pseuds/SapphiresHaze
Summary: Sangdo is true to heart and doing his best at his new all boys school. He only has one passion; Four Sqaure.His new roommate Jiho somehow ends up as the Four Sqaure team manager. Jiho does his best to ride out the team mishaps.





	1. Get in the game

“An absolute adrenaline rush, never once stopped turning pages”  
⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐

“It's a foursquare or die world after reading this book”  
⭐⭐⭐⭐

“No book or character has ever taught me more about friendship”  
⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐

“Sapphire keeps hitting us with that edgy writing”  
⭐⭐⭐

 

_Dedicated to all those who played the 1987 tournament and beyond. For all my dreamers and doers who after years have never once let a bad game ruin the game._

 

 

 

 

_** PLAYLISTS  ** _

_**[XERO](https://open.spotify.com/user/zxsapphirexz/playlist/7pCohvVq4fNseCWZ0xVLpU) ** _

_**[HOJOON](https://open.spotify.com/user/zxsapphirexz/playlist/7dKAaG8xfOv2lnUbLDKat4) ** _

_**[SANGDO](https://open.spotify.com/user/zxsapphirexz/playlist/0mVWdkh3fkoA4ZDhVKFOIV) ** _

_**[PGOON](https://open.spotify.com/user/zxsapphirexz/playlist/2EEYRhFApmhJmyJroRIiJr) ** _

_**[BJOO](https://open.spotify.com/user/zxsapphirexz/playlist/4uWupb7Un9lsU5qgJDaXp6) ** _

_**[SANGWON](https://open.spotify.com/user/zxsapphirexz/playlist/62FDtSaxfYWmoCrmxetVHs) ** _

 


	2. SUMMER

**SUMMER**

**SUMMER**

**SUMMER**

**SUMMER**

**SUMMER**

**SUMMER**

**SUMMER**

**SUMMER**

**SUMMER**

**SUMMER**

**SUMMER**

**SUMMER**

**SUMMER**

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Round 1: Tryouts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jiho meets the other boys and the story finally gets rolling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I started writing this for fun. It was originally making fun of sports anime and the vibe that some of the members give off isn't quite right. But hope you have fun reading it. Also Ill be doing general editing later but still!!!!!!

“How do I began to explain. The rush. The thrill. The love. The game?”

  
Sangdo stands in front of a mirror, a fake microphone in hand. This is his TV interview. This is also his dorm bathroom.

Fall classes started a week ago and Sangdo is more than ready for the four square tryouts. Granite Falls School For Boys had an elite four square team. With his parents always strapped for money his scholarship was riding on too good grades and his four square abilities.

Getting back to his tasks he brushed his teeth, gave his hair some gel, and slipped in his eye contacts. A curling feeling of anxiety had already started to snow ball in his stomach. This day could very well change the entire course of his future. The dream he had always kept with him was turning into a true path today.

  
“You're already up? Do you always wake up this early?”

  
This was Jiho, Sangdo ’s first ever roommate of any kind. With no siblings and parents who had worked multiple jobs Sangdo was excited to have someone around all the time. Jiho came to school only yesterday, his trunk unlike Sangdo ’s was filled to the brim. Within 15 hours of being in the room Jiho had overtaken it.

  
Sangdo didn't mind at all though. Now instead of blank walls they had posters, a vintage radio sat in the window, color changing fairy lights ran along the door frame, Jiho had even organized the small mess that had begun to gather on Sangdo 's desk.

  
“No actually but today I have tryouts”

  
“Shit. I couldn't ever play I'd be worried about my hair too much. What are you trying out for?"

  
Jiho moves to stand in the bathroom mirror next to Sangdo . Jiho is much shorter, his glasses thick and round, nose just a little button.

  
“Foursquare”

  
“Really? You going to make the team you think? Isn't it really tough here?”

  
Sangdo made a mental note about how many questions Jiho was asking before answering him.

  
"I do, I played back at home. I was my old schools varsity squad. But I know that it's going to be different here"

  
Jiho looks up toothbrush in mouth tilting his head. Sangdo gets the idea, continuing a almost one sided conversation.

  
"My other team was only six people, we didn't have uniforms, a coach, or any playbook. No real court either. We painted the squares in my backyard."

  
Jiho washes his mouth, cheeks puffing and the mental image in Sangdo 's mouth is immediately a squirrel.

  
"You know what that's fucking great, you're going to make the team no doubt. If you dont Im kicking ass or moving on to sabotage"

  
Sangdo is now hunched over his trunk pulling out a light gray hoodie. The school required that everyone wear white button up shirts and dark slacks. In the winter heavier black coats with the school emblem were handed out. From what Sangdo had gathered teacher and staff were generous and kind, lots of opportunities catered to the scholarship students. Sangdo was more than grateful.

  
"I appreciate the offer, but breakfast starts in ten minutes and trust me you don't want to be late for that"

  
Jiho and Sangdo head out of the dorm, awkwardly bumping into each other on the way out. The hall is mostly empty, the rest of the boys on the floor don't usually rush out until it's almost too late. Neither of the two is familiar with the place yet so the walk to the dining room is mostly silent.

  
Large pillars made out of black granite, white marble floors, lockers painted white on the top rows and black on the bottom. The school was impressive. Open air pathways connecting some classes and dorms. Garden spaces with fountains, white roses, stones lined so perfectly together it felt good just to look at them.

  
Granite Falls loved the black and white theme. It was a reminder to the world, the students. It was honor, virtue, and candor. That our lives really are simple. How easy it is to be honest. Jiho would come to learn of these school values and initially scoff, but like everyone here he would learn to mutter, scream and holler this motto; honesty above pride and integrity for your heart.

  
The dining room was coming into view and with it the sounds of morning. Soft mellow piano music being played by rotating shifts of students. Chit chat no louder than gentle hello's. Forks, spoons, and butter knives scraping along plates and bowls.

  
A haze of smoke filtered out of the entrance to the dining room. It was from the buffet tables which at the moment had a short line. Jiho was losing his cool demeanor closely follows Sangdo to the line. Watching what he does and copying. Picking up his plate and napkin roll. Keeping his voice down and maintaining the atmosphere.

The dining area was different from most the school interior. It's marble and granite were warm oranges and browns. The tables strong rows of oak, the benches beneath them matching.

  
"Look we got here at the right time"

  
Jiho gets the direction of Sangdo 's fingers, it's pointing to the two arching black doors in the front. Loud. It's getting louder. And just like any other bang, it destroyed all the air in the room. Some of the boys were still buttoning up their shirts or tying belts around their waist.

Binders were slammed down on tables to be ransacked for last minute homework fixes, exchanges of copied work and notes.It was like someone had dropped ink into water. A constant push and shove battle began as well. Someone shoved themselves between Jiho and Sangdo. 

  
“Whos this?”

  
Byungjoo while charming with his relaxed west coast surfer attitude was ever blunt.

  
“Jiho meet Byungjoo”

  
The two make acquaintance. Byungjoo had managed to get towards the front of the line avoiding the horde of boys who had walked in. He had one earring that dangled, it was silver and in the shape of a wave. His hair parted in the middle but kept its volume, very 90s skater esque.

  
“Why you coming in a week late man?”

  
Sangdo piles a heap of scrambled eggs onto his plate, Byungjoo not grabbing a plate. Jiho watches in horror as Byungjoo grabs only a fork and eating straight from the trays. There's a whole sausage link gone into Byungjoos mouth, seconds later two fork fulls of hash brown. Jiho stutters trying not to go off on Byungjoo.

  
“My Aunt got married last week so that's where I was"

“Oh, was that exciting?”

  
“If you're a 45 year old man Sangdo , its a real kick”

  
The three boys exit the line with Byungjoo only holding two pieces of toast. Jiho walks in between Byungjoo and Sangdo. Every other person is attempting to drag Byungjoo to their table, giving him greetings and shouting out private jokes. Sangdo politely waves at few people but nothing else. The group weaves their way around tables to join two more boys at the farthest table in the back.

  
“Jiho this is Sangwon and Hojoon, Seniors”

  
Sangdo introduces the boys with ease. Conversation slow at first but soon is gets back to four square when Sangdo brings up the tryouts.

  
“Wait so are you all trying out?”

  
The table nods as a collective.

  
“Last year no freshman or sophomores made the cut. But more than half were seniors so there's a lot of spots to fill”

  
Hojoon goes on to explain that the coach is hoping a lot of people come but the football team is supposed to be really good this year to so things might turn out different.

  
“I want to see Sangdo play”

  
Sangdo looks over to Byungjoo hoping he’ll explain but nothing else is said on the matter. The conversation is carried by Jiho who asks another question.

  
“Do you all play?”

  
Byungjoo leans forward, arms resting on the table.

  
“I'm actually a surfer but Im gonna try out because so far you guys are the only people I like at this shit hole”

It's Hojoon who responds next. 

  
“Well Sangwon and I are fairly good, heard you are to Sangdo"

  
Sangdo himself was going to pipe in but a dinner bell sounded out immediately quieting the room. A stubby, angry looking man stood at the front of the hall. Each of his footsteps rang out, he was walking between tables eyeing down each boy he passed. When he finally spoke his voice thundered. The whole room was stalking him with attention.

  
“Today we will have officials from other schools visiting. If you do not treat these people with the proper respect everyone will be punished.”

  
He said nothing else. All boys waitied until he had comeplety extied the room to continue talking.

  
“That's the principle?”

  
Byungjoo shakes his head which doesn't answer Jiho’s question all the way. Sangwon finally jumps into the exchange.

  
“That was Emmanuel Giggngs, the disciplinary officer. Hes tough, worse than the dean. Kiss ass all you want it's going to do nothing for you in the end”

  
Jiho watches as the a new mood wafts over everyone. It's not mellow like how it was with just him and Sangdo , but it's certainly not bursting with color like before. Mr.Giggings leaving an air of caution in the room. Jiho looked to the others at his table to see where things would go.

  
Sangdo cleared his throat before chewing on the last bit of bacon he had. Sangdo loved the meals here, he heard some of the other kids complaining when they served things they didn't like. This never failed to shock him, he was happy to just be eating something.

  
“I better get going, I want to get to class early. Its Monday so you know. Uh Byungjoo show Jiho around yeah?”

  
“No I don't know what you mean by its Monday but I'll keep an eye on him for ya”

  
Internally Jiho wanted to scoff at Sangdo for leaving him with Byungjoo who seemed to be of opposing nature to Jiho.

  
Sangdo left the group as they called out goodbyes. He stacked his plate onto the dishes bin, put a little hand sanitizer on, and walked out. Coming back the way he came with Jiho he soon entered his room again. Gathering up his backpack he looked around the room for things he would need. Even though they weren't allowed to have food Sangdo kept a stash of leftover fruit from lunch in the air vent. It was still summer and the A.C kept it cool.

  
He grabbed an orange from the stash put it in his bag, a couple extra pens, and his water bottle. Sangdo was a double checker, a do over, hand in a assignment as many times as needed type of person. Getting to class early wasn't only insurance but part of his own moral code.

As Sangdo walked down the halls back at the table four square was a still a topic of discussion.

  
“How many people do you think are going to show up for the tryouts?”

  
Byungjoo was addressing the two seniors. Sangwon motions to Hojoon with his fork that has a stack of waffles dripping syrup on it. Hojoon is the one who picks up the question.

  
“Coach had sign ups and physicals last week but there's still time if you want to get your name on the list."

  
Jiho shakes his head no.

  
“Sports aren't my thing, but I'd love to help you guys out”

  
“We always need a manager, and coach always needs help with whatever”

  
Jiho doesn't say anything else but life at breakfast continues. Sangwon circles his fork in the air telling everyone to lean in.

  
“There's only one new guy we don't know all about yet. But we heard he's a boxer, the school doesn't have anything like that though”

  
Hojoon chimes in with what he has to say.

  
“I see him everyday on my way to geometry. He's always pissed off. Generally everyone here stays high on stress levels and procrastination but you can tell he has some issues.”

  
“What does issues mean?”

  
Byungjoo doesn't hesitate.

  
“Trust fund kid. Don't get me wrong it's not an issue and I don't care but they live in a different world.”

  
Jihos thoughts go back to Sangdo. Jiho himself had his own master bedroom and a personal assistant that he and his brother shared. Breakfast magically appeared on his desk, his school uniform always ironed.He could tell the dynamic here at granite was more complicated though.

  
“I want to ask questions but I'm sure it'd piss him off"

  
A new sensation washed over Jiho. A shaking almost full fledge vibration. The rest of the room automatically got up, most everyone moving as a unit. This was the bell. Jiho hadn't noticed it before but two bells hung above the doors. Actual bells, varying in size as well. Hallways had them every few paces, all connected by complicated arrangements of strings.

  
The boys filtered out. Byungjoo dipping his fingers in puddles of maple syrup as he walked by empty plates. Hojoon and Sangwon go back and forth with rapid whispers, shoulders together and hunched over. Sangdo tapping his green pen on his desk in biology.

  
Jihos eyes couldn't stay in one place. Too much was happening. He couldn't walk slow enough to count the tiles. Chatter was filling the air. As Jihos foot hits a white tile, as two best friends shut their lockers, as Byungjoo washed his hands in the fountain, Sangdo sets his watch. They have eight hours and thirty minutes until they lace up.  
  
                       ☀️☀️☀️☀️

Sangdo barges into Byungjoo’s dorm room not surprised to find the other boys already there. Byungjoo is slipping on some converse.

Sangdo's math teacher had wanted to talk with him after class to see if Sangdo would help tutor other students. It would get him extra credit but would be a total pain in the ass.

"Dude, Sangdo chill out. We still got a good ten minutes before coach wants us out there"

"Byungjoo is right"

Hojoon walks past the doors entrance where Sangdo stands. Him and Sangwon are lathering eachother with sun screen. The sun wouldn't be fully set until about eight o'clock and Sangdo follows suit.

He borrows Byungjoo's bathroom, slipping in to   
a whiteT-shirt and basketball shorts. When he steps out he notices for the first time that Byungjoo has his speaker blaring Bananarama. Venus is playing and it's oddly fitting for the moment.

Sangwon and Hojoon are wearing matching PF flyers.Each with one white and one black shoes. Byungjoo tosses a can of spray deodorant to Sangdo.

Hojoon walks by and swipe Sangdo’s nose with sunscreen. It is very hot out. From Byungjoos open window he can see heat waves raditing off the distant mountains. School grounds were in the basin of these mountains and though beautiful it was also the cause of spring floods.

Over on the court Jiho sat on the bleachers next to a few other boys. The directly to his left was glaring at the ground. One of his eyebrows had a cute cut through it. Jiho must have been staring to long because the boy turned to speak to him.

“What's your name?”

“Jiho, are you trying out for foursquare?”

“Yeah aren't you?”

“No but I have some friends who are. I thought they'd be here by now. What's your name?”

He reaches out to shake Jiho’s hand.

“Sehyuk, well it's nice that you came out to support your friends”

Just then Sangdo and the others arrived on the court. Perfect timing as well because the coach blew a whistle and the twenty or so boys that were there lined up.

Jiho gave a quick wave to Sangdo and Byungjoo who both smiled. He watched as the boys were given pullover jerseys with numbers on the back. Soon they were paired up doing simple under hand tosses.

Hojoon, Sangdo and two others who Jiho didn't know ended up in a scrimmage. Sangdos expression was stone cold as he mailed the ball full force into Hojoons sqaure. Hojoon who wasn't expecting the sudden pace change was out. Sangdo apologized to his friend but Hojoon high fived him and told him good job anyways.

Sehyuk was now in the match in place of Hojoon. Jiho saw Sangwon whispering to Hojoon. It than clicked that Sehyuk was the boxer they had mentioned at breakfast.

Jiho watches as the ball moves faster and lower. Sehyuk puts his fists together, knuckles to his knees and swings at the ball.

“Holy shit”

Sangdo had dodged the ball thinking it would go out of bounds but it stayed in his square. Sangdo awkward shuffled out of the court and the game carried on.

Next the coach had them showcase their favorite throws against him. Sehyuk did the same move again, Sangdo had a nice Cherry Bomb. What Jiho was not expecting was Sangwon hitting the ball so hard that it pushed coach back.

Hojoon was real happy with that hit and hollered a little to loud for Jiho’sliking. Tryouts carried on and Jiho waited patiently for the last whistle.

By the end of it all the boys were breathless, most of them still standing tall though.

“Good job kids, Ill have everything posted up by tomorrow at lunch”

 

 


End file.
